


Do you wanna build a snowman?

by findmeinthestars



Series: Petey-Pie's Christmas 2018 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Prompt Fic, Singing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: Peter intents to educate Steve in the art of Frozen. (To him at least)





	Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 6: Do you wanna build a Snowman? for the countdown to Christmas based on JJJemma13 prompt list.

It had become their thing. Siting down in the sofa and watching a movie on Friday nights. It felt good, normal. Something Peter really appreciated.

But most of all, Peter _loved_  Christmas season. He got to make cookies with Bucky and help Steve prepare delicious meals, as they had less work this time of year. It also meant Christmas movies, which had been made a tradition for him since he live with his Aunt and Uncle. Now though, he was spending his holiday at the tower with his dad's, because Aunt May was off on a vacation to Hawaii, and he was making the most out of it. It was awesome.

So, being Friday night, he went to every floor to ask his Aunt and Uncles what they wanted to watch for the night so everyone agrees beforehand without having to fight. It did help that Peter could use his puppy dog eyes to convince anyone so there was that.

His dad was in charge of the drinks and his other dad had to make the popcorn. And as always, Peter would adjust himself in the middle of the sofa, leaving space for Tony and Steve to sit by his side and cuddle with him for the duration of whichever movies they watched.

Once they were all comfortable in the sofas, Steve talked.  
"What are we watching today?" And without thinking, Peter started to sing.  
" _Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play_!" By this point, Clint joined gun with the singing. _"I never see you anymore_  
_Come out the door_  
_It's like you've gone away_  
_We used to be best buddies_  
_And now we're not_  
_I wish you would tell me why!_  
_Do you want to build a snowman?_  
_It doesn't have to be a snowman_." They actually finished singing in tune.  
"So, which movie was it that song from?" Asked Steve, still not knowing to which  movie were they referring to.

"Seriously?, what have I been showing you this past few weeks? You haven't seen Frozen?! It's kind of a classic at this point! It's amazing." Peter made a small pause, which  Tony took because he could say anything else.  
"I don't know about a classic, kiddo. But I do agree with you. It's outrageous that he hasn't seen it yet." Said Tony to stop Peter's rambling before it even started.  
"Ok. FRIDAY, can you play Frozen, please?" _"Of course, Peter."_  
"You are gonna love this, _dad_." He was still getting used to calling Steve like that but he loved it. And while getting himself comfortable with his legs over Steve's lap and his back against Tony's arm.

While doing this, he missed Tony and Steve sharing a soft look with each other, before going back to watch the TV

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
